


first of summer

by shuwashuwishuwa



Category: GMMTV
Genre: M/M, drowning myself in bleach now, graphic depiction of sex, i haven’t written porn in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuwashuwishuwa/pseuds/shuwashuwishuwa
Summary: take me away with you tonightanywhere with you
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	first of summer

**Author's Note:**

> written for shiritori + the daughter said she wanted sex, so. yeah.
> 
> *title  
> 1\. taken from a 2005 song by Urbandub;  
> 2\. is a pun related to the (lack of) plot 😋

“Sure?” New breathes the question, voiced laced with a bit of fear mixed with anticipation. What if Tay says yes? _What if he says no?_

The whirring of the air conditioning in the room and Tay’s heavy exhale as he keeps his eyes closed are the only answers New gets. 

“Hey,” New whispers, tries to coax his attention away from the fingers stretching him out. They’ve been officially dating for three weeks, but he has watched Tay from afar for years, knows the differences in their experiences with intimacy and relationships.

All of Tay’s firsts will belong to him now, and New isn’t about to hurt him.

Tay lets out a small moan, chasing the sparks of pleasure that won’t stop running through his body as New thrusts his fingers once, twice. “Nnnn. Wait, ah—”

Something in the arch of Tay’s back, the raw want he tries to hide in his voice, the fullness of his cock as New fucks him with his fingers—New had wanted this for as long as he and Tay had danced around their feelings, so he doesn’t know why he’s currently flush with the beginnings of embarrassment.

“Hin?” Tay sounds out of breath, but he opens his legs a bit wider, one hand splayed on New’s back, the other gripping the sheets. He smiles, nodding his head in permission, then comes up and playfully bites at New’s shoulder.

 _He’s shy,_ New slowly realizes as he pulls out, the muscles of his other arm taut, bracing himself above Tay. He dips his head, pressing chapped lips against Tay’s neck in order to avoid making eye contact. The kiss lingers for a moment too long, and in the morning it will bear one of the many purple marks blooming on Tay’s skin.

Then New reaches under the pillow and presses the packet into Tay’s hand.

“Put in on me?” He teases, lips curved up into a smirk as he claims Tay’s mouth, one hand stroking Tay to hardness again, distracting him from the task he just gave out.

Tay groans in response, canting his hips up, the hand holding the condom closing into a fist. Slivers of electricity dance on his skin everywhere the two of them touch. He doesn’t know when his hands find and clutch at New’s hair, but Tay pushes his tongue inside New’s mouth and gets rewarded with a low mewl, then every nerve in his body feels like it’s been shocked to eleven. One of his hands moves on its own, warmth mapping out New’s shoulders and chest, slowly going lower; when he palms New’s cock, New growls into their kiss.

They both pull away, lips swollen, panting and wide-eyed. Tay laughs then, the way he does when he’s nervous or embarrassed, and hides his face in the crook between New’s neck and shoulder.

“What are we doing,” Tay says more than asks, and for a moment New thinks, _wait, he doesn’t want this_ , but they’re both still hard, and when he takes a look Tay is still smiling _at him_ , goofy and happy.

New feels desire in his blood like liquid fire.

He feels around the bed for the wrapper, placing it back in Tay’s hand. They kiss, hard, one more time, and then: “I want you.”

Tay swallows at the words, pleaded into his skin, urgent, commanding. New’s cock is hot in his hand, and Tay tears the packet open and sheathes him, stroking him a couple of times with lube, just to see New closing his eyes, face surrendered to bliss.

Tay’s breath hitches when New enters him, slowly, _finally_. His hands grasp the pillow under his hips on instinct, and he has to remember to exhale, relax, and not push against New; fingers are different, after all, but he just feels. So _full_.

“You okay?” New asks, trying not to move so much. He’s shaking a little, small beads of perspiration dotting his forehead.

Tay wants to answer, but only a moan comes out, so he arches up and brushes an open-mouthed kiss against New’s cheek instead, tasting salt.

“Nnnn,” Tay tries again, but the tug of discomfort chases the words out. “Go slow, I’m—please?”

“I’m trying.” New almost pulls out before thrusting back in, and Tay’s gasps goes right to the coil of pleasure building in him. He starts moving his hips in deep thrusts, hoping the rooms beside theirs are empty. New could go all night if it meant hearing Tay make those sounds.

“New, ah. Hin—” Tay stops short when New’s rhythm builds up, mouth open in a silent ‘oh’, whatever he’s about to say drowned by the sound of skin slapping against skin. All the unpleasant feelings present earlier are now overridden by the jolts of electricity from New driving into him again and again. He reaches to jerk off his own cock, trying to match the pace of New’s thrusts, tight heat slowly pooling in his belly.

“You look so hot.” New’s voice is low, arousing, so close to Tay’s ear when he leans down to whisper. “Feels amazing.”

He adjusts the tiniest bit and moves in again, and Tay releases a surprised groan.

“Fuck. Again. _More._ ”

And so New complies, swallowing all the sounds Tay is making with sloppy kisses as he pounds into him. Tay moves his hand faster, the heat of New pressed against him and _in_ him sending him close to the edge.

He’s about to let go when he feels New’s fingers wrap around his cock, and with all the stimulation, all it takes is a few, long strokes before Tay spasms, hot come spilling all over New’s hand and his own stomach.

Lost to pleasure, Tay can only cry out when New starts fucking harder, faster, hips thrusting erratically as he buries a growl into a pillow and follows Tay into bliss.

Harsh breathing fills the silence for a long moment, before New pulls out slowly, removing the used condom and tying it off. Tay stifles a moan against him at the loss, endorphins still racing through his veins.

Fingers gently card through his hair, and Tay tilts his head up, waiting for New to lean down and claim his prize. Their kisses are slow and affectionate, bodies satiated from release. New can’t keep his hands to himself, caressing Tay’s chest and arms, rough and calloused palms committing the feel of warm skin to memory. There will be more, later, once they both catch their breaths, but for now Tay deserves to be spoiled.

Soft, feather-light touches roam all over his body, and senses overloaded, Tay surrenders to New’s ministrations, the thrum of the afterglow pinning him in place. He attempts to swat New’s hands off of him, which earns him a fond chuckle.

“You okay, love?” New sounds amused, sucking lightly at his shoulder.

Tay groans in response, too boneless to retaliate. His eyes flutter closed. “Mmm. Good.”

“That, you were.”

More butterfly kisses, this time peppering Tay’s neck. His limbs are heavy, but he manages to move them, hands lightly squeezing at New’s biceps. “Stop, ah. Hin.”

He can feel New’s lips curved up into a smile, doesn’t have to open his eyes to know what expression New is wearing now.

They have always looked at each other like they were made of magic.

“Tay, I love you.”

The words are music, beautiful and perfect. Tay sighs, answering the confession with a smile. He’ll tell New he loves him just as much, later, as many times as he wants.


End file.
